O aviso de Jaco! Freeza e seus mil soldados se aproximam!
|Imagem = 280px |Título Inglês = A Warning From Jaco! Freeza and 1,000 Soldiers are Fast Approaching! |Título Japonês = ジャコからの警告！迫り来るフリーザと１０００人の兵士達！ |Título Rōmaji = Jako Kara no Keikoku! Semari Kuru Furīza to Sennin no Heishitachi! |Título Literal = |Série = |Saga = Saga Renascimento de ‘F’ |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 20 |Posição na saga =6 |Estreia no Japão = 22 de Novembro de 2015 |Estreia nos EUA = |Estreia no Brasil = |Episódio Anterior = Desespero no ar! Freeza, o Imperador do Mal, ressuscitou! |Episódio Posterior = O início da vingança! A crueldade do exército de Freeza ataca Gohan! }} Sumário thumb|left|Sorbet cumprimenta Freeza Sorbet cumprimenta o revivido Freeza, que vagamente se lembra dele. Ele se surpreende ao ouvir que na sua ausência, Sorbet tomou seu lugar como líder, e acha que Sorbet apenas quer revivê-lo porque Sorbet não consegue lidar bem sozinho. Ele pergunta se seu pai também foi revivido, mas não se preocupa ao ouvir que a resposta é não. Francamente, Freeza pensa que é melhor deixá-lo morto. Ao invés disso, seu primeiro plano agora que reviveu, é se vingar dos Saiyajins. Sorbet e os outros ficam horrorizados, e Tagoma sugere que é melhor simplesmente ignorar os Saiyajins na Terra. Por falar isso, Freeza tortura Tagoma com uma série de raios de energia, e reclama do quão fraco seu exército ficou em sua ausência. Sorbet tenta explicar que desde a morte de Freeza, Goku continuou a ficar mais forte, ao ponto que ele até derrotou Majin Boo. Freeza fica intrigado, pois seu pai lhe disse para nunca lutar contra Majin Boo ou Beerus. Porém, ele é um prodígio natural que chegou ao seu nível de força sem nem precisar treinar. Então Freeza acha que se treinar duro para liberar seu potencial máximo, ele pode facilmente superar Goku após apenas quatro meses. thumb|Goku e Vegeta lutam No planeta de Beerus, Goku e Vegeta lutam um contra o outro sub a supervisão de Whis. Whis os instrui a aumentar seu ki apenas dentro de seus corpos, e não deixá-lo escapar para fora, para que seu oponente não perceba seu ki. Os dois continuam a lutar, e quando seus punhos se chocam, o choque de poder resultante surpreende a ambos. Whis pensa para si o quão impressionante que os dois chegaram tão longe num tempo tão curto. É claro o porquê de Beerus achá-los excepcionais. thumb|left|Beerus pergunta por que Goku e Vegeta estão ali Naquele momento, Beerus se levanta, pois a luta o acordou. Ele espirra, destruindo um planeta, e Whis nota que não há razão para "consertar". Vendo o treinamento de Goku e Vegeta, Beerus se pergunta como eles chegaram ali. Goku explica que Whis os trouxe em troca de comida, mas infelizmente, desta vez Whis derrubou a comida acidentalmente quando estavam vindo, então não há mais nada. Beerus se pergunta por que os dois estão tão fixados em ficar mais forte, e pergunta se eles querem se tornar os próximos Deuses da Destruição. Eles negam, e Vegeta diz que simplesmente não quer que Goku comece na frente dele, e Goku então reclama dizendo que Vegeta foi quem chegou antes. Beerus nota que há pouco eles mencionaram comida e treinamento "desta vez". Então quantas vezes eles vieram para treinar, e quantas vezes Whis esteve comendo sem ele enquanto ele estava dormindo? Whis assobia inocentemente, e diz que ele estava apenas provando a comida da Terra antes de Beerus, para confirmar que a comida não é venenosa. thumb|Jaco aparece na Corporação Cápsula Quatro meses depois, o Patrulheiro Galáctico, Jaco, chega na Terra em sua pequena nave. Pousando na Corporação Cápsula, ele é visto por Goten e Trunks. Confirmando que é a casa de Bulma, Jaco fica surpreso ao saber que Trunks é o filho de Bulma. Goten e Trunks riem das calças de malha que Jaco está vestindo, mas ele explica que não está usando, aquilo é a sua pele. Então, eles riem da máscara estranha que ele está usando, mas ele diz que é simplesmente sua face. Eles pensam que ele é uma criança, mas Jaco explica que é um adulto. Eles puxam algo que pensam ser sua orelha, mas é simplesmente seu comunicador de orelha. thumb|left|Jaco fica surpreso ao descobrir que Goten e Trunks são meio-Saiyajins Finalmente, eles vão buscar Bulma, dizendo a ela que "Zako" veio vê-la. Jaco ficou sabendo que Bulma é amiga do homem que derrotou Freeza, e quer encontrá-lo. Bulma diz que tecnicamente há duas pessoas que derrotaram Freeza, uma das quais foi seu filho. Jaco olha para Trunks (que está mexendo em sua nave com Goten) e fica surpreso que uma criança pôde derrotar Freeza, mas Bulma explica que na verdade foi uma versão crescida de seu filho que veio do futuro. Isso deixa Jaco consternado, pois viagem no tempo é estritamente proibida sob as leis galácticas. Mesmo assim, Jaco fica impressionado que um Terráqueo pudesse derrotar Freeza, mas Jaco leva um choque ao descobrir que Trunks e Goten são meio-Saiyajins, e que o marido de Bulma é um Saiyajin. Ele de repente começa a ficar com medo de Goten e Trunks, e os deixa brincar em sua nave. thumb|Bulma chama Whis Perguntando sobre a outra pessoa que derrotou Freeza, Jaco descobre que Goku está treinando no planeta de Beerus, o Deus da Destruição. Jaco não acredita muito nisso, pensando que Beerus é apenas um mito. Mesmo assim, ele diz porque veio: Freeza voltou à vida, e está vindo para a Terra com 1000 soldados. Enquanto isso, Goten e Trunks ligam a nave e a derrubam no lago. Bulma manda Trunks para seu quarto. Ela traz um sundae e tenta chamar Whis com ele, mas não recebe resposta. Jaco diz que Freeza chegará em uma hora, e Bulma sai correndo para contar a todos. thumb|left|Os Guerreiros Z veem Freeza chegar Na delegacia, Kuririn recebe o telefonema de Bulma. Androide 18 aparece e lhe dá sua roupa de luta, e então ele pede para que ela raspe sua cabeça. Ela também quer entrar na luta, mas Kuririn pede para ela ficar em casa para proteger Marron. Goku e Vegeta ainda estão no planeta de Beerus, mas eles ainda têm Gohan e Boo, então devem ficar bem. Ele sai voando, e 18 o admira enquanto ele sai. Kuririn pega o Mestre Kame (carregando-o em suas costas) e se encontra com Tenshinhan, Gohan, e Piccolo no ar. De repente eles sentem um terrível ki: a nave de Freeza se aproxima da Terra. A bordo, os homens de Freeza o informam que eles conseguiram localizar apenas Goku, e não o outro Saiyajin que o derrotou. Sorbet também avisa que mesmo que Freeza mate Goku, ele será revivido pelas Esferas do Dragão, mas Freeza parece ter um plano para isso. Ele ri e diz que é hora dele começar sua vingança.